


[PODFIC] Coffee stains, and longing gazes.

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Awkward Dates, Coffee, F/M, Female Characters, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pyra (OC) - Freeform, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: Podfic version of Sonamyluffer101's story.  Their summary:She looked terrified of him, so... why did she ask him out?
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[PODFIC] Coffee stains, and longing gazes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee stains, and longing gazes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448471) by [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101). 

Many thanks to sonamyluffer101 for allowing me to read one of their commissioned stories! 

I tried to make my HorrorTale!Sans voice a bit creepy, but there's only so much I can do with my voice and Audacity's effects ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the author's original story (found in the "Inspired by" section of this fic.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave suggestions for me to read. Please and thank you ^-^


End file.
